And Baby Makes Trouble
by Ultrawoman
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Chloe's Double Crush. Problems arise as Chloe and Lex try for a baby. UPDATED! Ch14 - The Truth Be Told & Ch15 - What The Future Holds. Please R&R.
1. Married Life

A/N : Here is the first two chapters of my latest Chlex fic. It is a sequel to Chloe's Double Crush, an earlier fic of mine, which you will find on this site if you want to look for it. If you haven't read Chloe's Double Crush this story might make more sense if you went and read that first.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to WB and DC Comics (except the kids, who I made up in chapter 2).

"Lex, it's okay" I told him, but he didn't believe me.

"No Chloe, it's not. It's been eight months already"

"Well, these things take time..." I tried to explain, but I was interrupted by the sound of half the contents of his desk hitting the floor and scattering near my feet.

"That was mature" I snapped at him as he slumped into the nearby armchair, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" he said, in a more reasonable tone, "I just, I can't explain it, I just relay want this to happen for us"

"And it will" I assured him, walking over and perching myself on the arm of the chair. I put my arm around him and tried to keep him calm.

"When the time is right" I told him, "It will happen. Believe it or not, Lex, I want to be a mother almost as much as you want to be a father" I pulled him into a hug, which was an awkward position from where I was sitting but I knew he needed it, right now. He pulled away after a moment and looked up at me.

"Only 'almost as much'?" he smiled, now.

"Well, yeah" I smiled too, "because I don't think there's another human being in the stratosphere who wants to be a parent as much as you do" I moved to sit on his knee and he continued to smile up at me as I continued to speak.

"And I know you will be the perfect father, because, let's face it, you're already the perfect husband"

"Only because I have the perfect wife" he told me, pulling me closer to him into a passionate kiss.

I'll admit I was disappointed when a tap came on the door and caused an abrupt end to our embrace.

"Excuse me, sir, madam" the butler looked from Lex to me and I jumped up quickly, not really embarrassed, I mean I am allowed to make out with my own husband in my own home, but maybe I was still a little wary of myself in the Luthor Mansion, surrounded by servants, even after two years of marriage to Lex.

"There is a young man downstairs who wishes to see you - both of you" the servant told us.

"What name did he give?" Lex wanted to know, puzzled as I was as to who the mystery man might be. The butler explained that the guy didn't give a name and was told to tell us simply that our 'best friend was back in town' - his exact words apparently.

"Clark?" I guessed, unable to think of anyone else who would want to see both me and Lex and who would consider themselves our best friend.

"It has to be" Lex smiled widely. It had been three years since Clark, and his wife Lana, had left Smallville, and since then they had only returned once, a year later for my own wedding to a certain young billionaire.

Forgiveness had been granted a long time ago by all parties, regarding certain love triangles, crushes and affairs, and we had all ended up as good friends in the end. However, it had been two years now without a phone call, a letter or anything from our two friends. I hadn't really expected a visit so suddenly, especially from Clark. It had been hard for him, especially, to leave his home town those three years ago and it had been painful when he had come home for mine and Lex's wedding. I never did know why they had felt the need to go away o quickly after their wedding but I thought maybe today I would find out.

"Is there a woman with him?" I checked, guessing he would not come back without the former Miss Lang, but it turned out I was wrong. The butler informed me that our visitor was alone.

"Weird, I wonder where Lana is?" I thought aloud.

"I don't know" Lex replied, "but I plan to find out" he told me, before turning his attention back to the servant and instructing him to send Clark straight up.

A/N : Please keep reading. Chapter 2 is already posted.....


	2. Love And Hate

A/N : What will Clark have to say? Read on and find out.....

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Hey stranger!" I smiled as my old best friend entered the room. He smiled back and we hugged but it was not the smile that I remembered. Clark was always happy and he had one of those really genuine smiles that didn't just show on his mouth but deep in his eyes too. Right then, I knew something was wrong. I had suspected something when he had arrived without Lana, but that fake smile gave it all away.

Lex was right behind me as I came out of my hug with Clark.

"Long time no see" he smiled and shook Clark's hand. I had not expected him to hug him, not really. Even though I knew Lex loved Clark like a brother, he had told me many times, he liked to keep everyone at arms length, except me. I was the exception to the rule, the only one he'd truly let in, and even then, there were times when I knew he was hurting and yet he would not tell me why.

"I've missed you guys" Clark told us, "how're things?"

"Fine" I lied. Things were not fine, but I thought it was probably best not to bring up mine and Lex's procreational problems, not even in front of Clark.

"How about you?" I asked, signalling for him to sit down.

"Oh, okay" he said, non-committally, taking a seat on the sofa, as Lex and I resumed our places, he in the chair and me perched on the arm.

"You don't sound too sure, Clark" Lex pushed the point. I guess he was as curious as I was, but we were about to pay for our shared curiosity.

"No really, I'm fine. I'm just tired and I need a break, I guess. Lana and me, we've got two kids now and that makes for a pretty hectic household" Clark explained, pulling out his wallet. 

"I have a picture here" he said as he looked for it, "Yeah, there's me and Lana" he said passing a photograph to us, "Lana's holding our son, Jonathan, he's two, and I've got our daughter, Laura, she'll be a year old next month" 

He watched us, waiting for a response. I felt nauseous, knowing that Lex would be hurting so much right now. I didn't want to say anything, as I watched him grip the picture and stare at it with pain and jealousy. I knew I had to make some sort of response to Clark. It wasn't his fault that he and Lana had two beautiful children, whilst we could not even manage to produce one.

"They're gorgeous Clark, you must be really proud" I plastered on a fake smile as I spoke but Lex's expression remained cold and almost angry.

"Yeah, we are lucky" Clark told me, "We never planned to have two so quickly. It just kind of happened" he said, innocently, not realising that every word was twisting a knife into my husbands heart.

We had been trying for a baby for the last eight months, with no success. In the last three years, Clark had fathered two children without even meaning to. It seemed unfair and like nature was being cruel. I handled it all better than Lex. Not many people realised how sensitive he'd become, especially since we'd gotten married.

Before Clark or I could say anything else, Lex was on his feet and half way to the door, letting go of the photograph which fluttered to the ground as he strode across the room.

"Lex?!" I called, hurrying after him. Just beyond the door, I caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Lex, where are you going?" I asked, desperately, and he turned to face me. Really I gave him no choice but to answer me as I gripped his arm tighter and I could see the frustration and anger in his eyes as he looked down at me.

"Anywhere!" It doesn't matter!" he ranted, "Nothing matters anymore!"

I'd never seen him in such a state about anything before. It was clear that the talk about Clark's children had done even more damage than I thought. I opened my mouth to speak but I didn't get a chance before he started up again.

"I can't do anything right anymore, can I? I can't give you a child, I can't even do decent business anymore because everyone knows since I married you I've turned into a spineless idiot. I don't have anyones respect..."

"That's not true!" I dared an interruption and a loud one at that, "I respect you" my voice dropped a few decibels, as I fought back the tears that were forming in my eyes, "I love you"

"Yeah well maybe that's not enough" he spat, "It's obviously not enough to get us a child. Why don't you go back to the farmboy in there - apparently he doesn't even have to try and he gets two kids!"

I didn't know what to say to him. I knew he was hurting but that was no excuse for the things he'd said to me. My love wasn't enough for him? He thinks I'd be better off with Clark? He thinks I want Clark instead of him? I didn't believe what he was saying to me. It wasn't Lex, not the Lex I knew. In that moment he was not the man I marred, he was not the man I'd fallen in love with. He was a viscous, unfeeling, selfish man and that is the one time I remember thinking Lex Luthor had become his father. I was so angry and upset with him, I actually dared to tell him that. It was the last words that were spoken that night.

"When did you turn into your father?"

That was it. I knew I had done something horrible as soon as the words had left my lips. His face seemed to crumble with every syllable and then he was gone. He swept down the stairs and out of the front door before I could apologise or anything, and I was left alone, drowning in tears and speechless for one of the few times in my life.

A/N : I know that it seems like I've done something horrible but trust me it will get better, just bear in mind that things usually get worse before they get better. This will end up as a Chlex with a happy ending, I promise. It's the getting to that ending that I intend to make interesting. Please let me know what you think so far, (i.e. please review) and I will post more soon.


	3. Old Crushes Die Hard

A/N : Thanx everyone who reviewed; Amidalasky Snape, Robyn, luthorlove33, Dontia, Queen Of Tact, Michelle - glad you're all enjoying the story. Here is two more chapters for you.

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

I cried more in those few moments than I had ever cried in my life. I stumbled back into the room, blinded by my tears and so full of pain, anger and sadness.

"Hey, what happened?" Clark jumped up immediately when I returned to the room in such a state.

I tried to tell him, but words escaped me and fresh bouts of tears choked every attempt of an explanation. Clark wrapped his arms around me and immediately I was safe. That one thing had not changed, despite the years we had been apart. When I was in Clark's arms, held tight against his body, then I was truly safe.

"Come on" he said, quietly, leading me over to the sofa and sitting me down with him. His grip did not let up and I did not want it to.

After a couple of minutes, my body stopped convulsing and I was able to breath properly again.

"I'm sorry" I managed to say, still not willing to leave my old best friends grasp.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he assured me, stroking my hair and continuing to hold me close. As I calmed down, I was less comfortable about my current position and I pulled away a little from Clark.

"You want to tell me what happened now?" he asked me, gently.

"He got upset," I started to explain in a shaky voice, "he wants kids, we both do, we've been trying for months but it didn't happen and you've got two..." I didn't know what else to say. 

The photograph on the floor caught my eye and I leant over from the sofa to pick it up. I knew Clark was watching me the whole time.

"They really are beautiful" I told him, and I wasn't lying. Both little Jonathan and Laura had dark hair and bright eyes just like their parents and all four people in the pictures were smiling widely.

"You all look so happy" I smiled, in spite of my own jealousy and pain.

"Yeah" Clark didn't sound convincing as he took the picture from me, looked at his briefly and returned it to his wallet.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, rubbing the back of my hand across my face, to remove the remnants of the tears that had fallen there.

"Nothing" he said, too quickly.

"Clark, I know when you're lying" I told him, quite seriously, "I always did and I always will"

He shifted uncomfortably next to me and looked every which way except at me. I took hold of his hand and spoke gently to him.

"Come on, I told you my problem, now you tell me yours" I attempted a smile and he turned to look at me.

"Just like old times" he managed a smile too, now, as he reminded me of days gone by when we were students at Smallville High School. We would always be in the Torch office or the Talon coffee shop, just me and Clark, and sometimes Pete, swapping stories and problems and advice. Clark was always there when I needed him and I'd like to think I was there when he needed me too.

"Things are okay" Clark looked away again, "it's just..." he trailed off, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"It's just what?" I tried and he seemed to think about it a long time before he finally decided to finish his explanation.

"Well, Lana's changed"

"Changed? How?" I was increasingly curious as to what trouble there could possibly be in the paradise of the young Kent family.

"I don't know, after the kids were born she got....distant, sometimes,...I'm not even sure she loves me..."

I was kind of shocked by that. I always thought Clark and Lana were the perfect couple (after me and Lex, of course) but apparently their marriage was running as smoothly as, well, mine. 

Lex loved me, most of the time I was pretty sure of that, but lately with the whole 'trying to have a baby' thing, I don't know, he has had a lot of stress. It's easier for him to take it on me. Not that he'd ever hurt me physically, he knows better than that, but there had been more arguments since we decided to get pregnant.

"I know how you feel" I admitted, "Life hasn't been a picnic here lately, either"

"You want to talk about it?" Clark asked me, and I suddenly realised how close we were again.

"Do you want to talk about _your_ marital problems?" I asked him.

"I thought I did" he smiled, in spite of himself, "that's what I came here for, but now I'm not so sure"

There was silence for a while and I started to think about Lex. What he'd said and done that night, before he walked out on me, and before I knew where I was I was crying again.

"This is ridiculous" I said quietly, trying to stifle another sob, but it was all in vain and suddenly I was drowning in tears again.

"Hey, come on" Clark's voiced eased the pain, as did his strong arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and for the second time that night he held me tight and kept me safe.

"Sometimes, I wish you hadn't gone away" I said, between sobs.

"Me too" he admitted, squeezing me tighter.

"Sometimes I wonder what it might have been like" I continued as my tears began to subside again, "if you'd stayed or if you hadn't married Lana and I hadn't married Lex"

To be honest, I didn't really know what I was saying, I didn't know what I was doing. I moved a little and looked up into his face. I found myself drowning in those pools he has for eyes. I was being drawn in by them, by him, in everyway.

There were no more words to be spoken, only action to be taken. I closed my eyes and moved in to kiss him. I'll admit I was worried about what reaction I might get, but I was pleasantly surprised when he responded.

I was lost in his arms, in his kiss, wrapped up in his body and alive, with this incredible feeling that I hadn't felt in so long. My mind was clear of Lex, of Lana, of babies, of everything and my senses were full of nothing but Clark.

A/N : On to chapter 4.....


	4. The Morning After The Night Before

A/N : How far did they go? Read on to find out.....

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

I tried to prise my eyes open but this little voice kept saying 'keep your eyes closed, you don't want to know what happened' but I, being the idiot I am, ignored this advice and forced my way through the darkness of sleep. When my eyes finally cracked open, the brightness of the real world almost blinded me as I tried to focus on where I was.

Straight away I knew I should have listened to that little voice that had warned me not to look, as the body next to me came into focus. I was in my bed, mine and Lex's, but it was not my husbands head on the pillow next to mine. It was not his body I could see rising and falling with each breath as he slept and it was not his arm that was lying over my body.

As I looked over at Clark, the memory of last night finally trickled into my mind and I felt sick.

'What the hell have you done now, Chloe?!' I cursed myself internally, as I slid out from under the arm that had held me as I slept. I slipped on my dressing gown and made for the en suite bathroom.

I was surprised, unpleasantly so, to find various pieces of mine and Clarks clothing strewn around the room between the bed and the door. I tripped on one of my shoes and what I thought was Clark's jeans as I reached the bathroom door and practically fell into the room.

I closed the door behind me and locked it quickly, before sitting down on the edge of the bath tub. I started to cry again, and I cried almost as hard, if not harder, than I had the night before. The night before, when I had committed the worst possible crime against my husband, short of murdering him. 

I, Chloe Sullivan-Luthor, had just slept with another guy. Not just any other guy, oh no, I had style, I had slept with my Clark Kent, best friend to my husband and husband to my friend.

What sort of wife was I? What kind of human being does that?

I was disgusted with myself, completely and utterly repulsed, by my own reflection as I spotted it in the bathroom mirror.

Last nights make up was still on my face in places, my hair was a mess and my eyes were red and puffy from cringe, but none of this was my reason for not wanting to look at myself. I couldn't stand the sight of my own face because I hated myself. I had betrayed the man I loved, and to me, that was the worst thing I could ever have done.

"Chloe?"

There was a light tap on the door, as Clark said my name. I opened my mouth to answer him but tears started to drown my voice and I honestly didn't know what I wanted to say anyway. What could I say to him?

"Chloe, I think we should talk" he said next and I knew he was probably right, but I also knew that no amount of talking was going to fix what I had broken. No amount of talking would turn back the clock and put right what I had done. I was guilty of betrayal on two counts. I had betrayed Lex, my husband, and Lana, my friend, for one night with Clark. I was pathetic. The worst part was that I didn't even know why I had done it. I was happy with Lex, more or less, and I certainly had not planned to sleep with Clark. He was a good friend and I loved him so much, but I hadn't thought about him like that in years. Now I had committed the biggest crime possible against the man I was truly in love with a man that just happened to be there when I was lonely.

"I'm coming out" I managed to speak to Clark, "Just give me a minute"

I washed my face and took a deep breath before moving towards the door. I had no idea what I was going to say to Clark, or worse, what I was going to say to Lex when he came home, but I had to talk to them, both of them, if I was going to save my marriage.

A/N : Okay, if you are a Chlexer you probably hated that but trust me on this, there is a point to it all and the story will have a happy Chlex ending - eventually. Please review and I will update soon.


	5. Guilt, Confusion And Some Other Stuff

A/N : Thanx to; lil, luthorlove33 (you'll have to wait and see), Blue Cat, Lady Adyra (please, don't hate me, but do keep reading), jennycraig10 (I know Clark is good, but everyones halo slips occasionally), Lexnut, for the reviews. 

Here is the next chapter.

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Hi" I said as I stepped out into the bedroom. I looked every which way but at Clark, but I knew he didn't take his eyes off me.

I pulled my dressing gown around me more tightly, almost as if it would protect me from the conversation I didn't want to have, but clearly had too.

"Hi" Clark replied. He was standing a few feet from me, wearing just his boxers and a worried expression.

"We should put some clothes on" I said quickly, realising that both his and mine distinct lack clothing was not helping either of us think clearly.

"Yeah, your probably right" Clark agreed and started to hunt for the rest of his clothes. I picked up my skirt and blouse, and one of my shoes. I passed Clark his jeans that were nearby, without looking at him at all.

"Here" I said as I pushed them at him. he took them quickly, thrusting something into my hand too. I cringed when I realised it was my bra. It reminded me, not only that I was practically naked in my bedroom with Clark, but also served to jog my memory about the events of the night before, in frightening detail. I shuddered at the memory of what we'd done. I had never felt so awful about myself as I did at that moment. I shuffled back into the bathroom, with my clothes under my arm, and returned five minutes later fully clothed.

I was releaved to find Clark was also dressed when I re-entered. I had only one thing I wanted to say to him and I said it clearly and immediately. I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let the whole thing flow out.

"Clark, last night was the biggest mistake of my life and I think we should both try to forget it for everyone's sake"

He was still staring at me, I could tell, even with my eyes closed. His eyes bored into me and I just silently prayed that he would answer me quickly so I could breathe again. Finally I heard him speak.

"Okay.....," that was good he was agreeing with me, ".....but....." not so happy now, I always hated that word, ".....what do we tell Lana and Lex?"

"Well, we don't have to tell them anything" I said, as if it were obvious.

"But....." there was that damn word again, ".....she's my wife and he's your husband....."

I cut him off mid-sentence.

"Yeah, well they might not want to be married to us anymore if they find out what we've done!" My eyes were wide open now, and I could feel the anger and frustration flowing through my veins, slowly taking over from the feelings of sadness and overwhelming guilt. I still felt these feelings but the rage was definitely becoming stronger and taking me over.

I was angry at myself, for allowing this to happen, and I was angry at Clark for the same, but then I was angry at Lana too, for causing Clark to come here, and then at Lex for the way he'd treated me and yelled at me the night before, and then I was back to self-loathing because I'd tried to blame my husband and my friend for something they were innocent of.

It was a viscious circle of pain, anger and anguish, that I had started and one that I did not see an end to. I wanted desperately to be free of that feeling but my mind was stuck on this never-ending track and I had no chance of escape.

Clark must have realised that my mind was in overdrive, because he asked me if I felt okay. Was it really possible that I looked as bad I feels? In that case, I was definitely going to avoid all reflective surfaces. Considering the circumstances it was a really a stupid question to ask anyway.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" I repeated at a ridiculously loud volume and in a manic tone, "You're asking me if I'm okay?" I waved my arms in frantic gestures and I was practically screaming at the guy.

"If okay means filled with panic and frustration and confusion and guilt, or if okay means feeling like your life is over or at least that it's spiralling out of control, then yes! Yes I am definitely okay" You will notice that my sarcasm remained with me even at a time like this. I guess it's like a defence mechanism for me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I called, like the reflex it had become.

"I beg your pardon, madam" a butler's voice echoed into the room, "but I have a young lady on the telephone, a Mrs Lana Kent, who wishes to speak to her husband. Could you tell me which room you put him in last madam, so that I might inform him of the telephone call"

I had no idea what to say or what to do. If I told the truth, and let them know I had spent the night with Clark, the servants would defintly tell Lex. I had gained their loyalty over the years I had been married to their master, but their loyalty to him still outranked that which they had for me. If I lied, and told them Clark was in another room, what would they say when they went to that room and found, not only that Clark wasn't there but also, that the bed had not been slept in? 

Either way Lex was going to find out what I'd done, what we'd done. My life was over.

A/N : Please keep reviewing and I will update again soon. 


	6. Secrets

A/N : Thanx to Queen of Tact, lil, Lady Adyra, Gemini and Kai, for the latest reviews.

Is there a way that Chloe can keep her secret and, if there is, will she choose to use it? Read on to find out...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

A secret, suddenly came into my mind. Ironically, Lex was about to save me from his own anger and pain. I hurried towards the far wall of the room, giving Clark as wide a berth as possible. I ran my hand along the top shelf of the book case until I found the volume I was looking for. I gave it a push and there it was - a secret passage. It seemed ridiculous to me that the Luthor Mansion had secret passages and I hadn't really believed Lex when he'd told me it had, until he showed me one day. I suppose it made sense given the dark past of Lionel Luthor and the somewhat shady path that his son had been set to follow, if not for people like myself and Clark, that the house would need some extra way for its members to move around.

"Go!" I whispered to Clark, signalling down the passage which I remembered led to another bedroom in the next wing. Thankfully, he was in no mood to argue and he did as he was told immediately.

"Oh, now what room did I put him in" I called loud enough for the servant outside the door to here, stalling until I was sure Clark was in the other room and preferably in the bed there.

"I think it was the second guest room in the East Wing" I said eventually, pushing a second book and recovering the passage entrance. I was relived to hear the servant move away from the door.

I was pretty sure Clark would've made it in the time allowed, but that didn't solve the other problem. I had to live with guilt, with the knowledge that I had spent the night in the arms of another man. Could I lie like that to Lx?

I tried to tell myself that lying to him was the kind thing to do. His mother and his baby brother had passed away when he was just a boy, his father had barely treated him like a human being, never mind a son, and he'd come so close to falling into the darkside. Lex Luthor had lived a life of pain and suffering, to tell him the truth would only add to his depression and that would just be unkind, I rationalised, but a part of me would always feel guilty, I knew that. Regardless of this guilty piece of me, I decided I would stick to the plan and not tell Lex about it, before remembering that I might not even be given the chance to lie.

Clearly Lex had not come home last night and I began to worry about him as I realised he had been gone more than twelve hours now. I had no idea where he could have been for all that time. I only hoped that he would come home and soon, but preferably after Clark had left. If my dirty secret was to remain just that, a secret, it would be easier without the other half of my deceitful crime in the building.

I wished then that maybe everything would go back to normal once Clark had gone and Lex had returned, but perhaps this was wishful thinking, on my part.....

"Mrs Luthor" I heard the butler's voice again. 'What now?' I thought.

"Yes" I called, as calmly as I could.

"Mr Luthor has returned and wishes to speak with you in his library, madam"

I cringed. I was so glad Lex had come back and yet I felt so awful about what had happened I didn't know if I could face him. Especially not with Clark still in the house.

"Oh, and madam, Mr Kent has left the house"

I breathed a sigh of relief. If Clark was gone, maybe everything could go to plan, maybe it would all be okay now.

"The telephone call from his wife was apparently to summon him home on a matter of some emergency. He left directly and asked me to pass on his apologies for not properly thanking yourself and Mr Luthor and for not bidding you a proper farewell" the man went on to say.

I opened the bedroom door immediately.

"He didn't talk to Lex?" I checked.

"No madam"

All kinds of thoughts and feelings flashed through my mind and body. I am ashamed to say that the main one was relief. I had got away with my heinous crime. I know honesty is the best policy in a marriage or in any kind of relationship, but I couldn't bare to add more pain to that I knew my husband must already be feeling, after last nights episode.

'It would be better if I just let it go, pretended it didn't happen' I told myself, but I still wasn't sure if I could. Even as I came to the doors of his library and tapped on the solid oak, there was still doubt in my mind as to whether I was going to admit my sin or not.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door.

"Hi" he replied, flatly. He looked tired, more tired than I had ever seen him look before. He had always looked old for his years but today it was different, he looked worn out and like he was sick of the world. From the way I felt, I guessed I didn't look a lot better.

We stood a few feet apart, occasionally making eye contact but mostly glancing around the room wondering were to begin.

"Chloe, I'm sorry" he said finally and something inside me turned over with a nauseating feeling attached to it. He had no real reason to apologise to me and the guilt I felt was overwhelming. 

What could I say? 

What could I do?

A/N : Next chapter is on it's way soon, in the meantime please review and keep in mind that there will be a happy Chlex ending.....eventually.


	7. Reaction

A/N : Here is the next two chapters of this story. Even though I only got two reviews since my last update (thanx to lil and Maria) I am assuming that more people are still reading so I will keep writing and posting for now. If you do read this please review and let me know whether I am still doing a good job or not. Feedback in the form of reviews is what keeps writers writing!

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked nervously.

"What I said to you last night was uncalled for. I should know better than to think that you would still be interested in Clark and I'm sorry" I wished he would stop apologising. I felt as if I was going to pass out, throw up or both.

"But I said things too, Lex" And saying things was just the beginning, I thought to myself.

"What did you say that I didn't deserve? I behaved so badly, I can see why I seemed like my father to you, I don't blame you for saying it. Chloe, all I ask is that we can put last night behind us and move on"

I couldn't believe how easy it would be just to lie right then. Just to say 'yes, let's just put it behind us' but I wasn't sure whether I could do that.

"So, can we do that?" he asked again and I breathed deeply before I answered with a fake half smile.

"Yes, Lex, I think we can"

I knew it was a terrible thing I had just done, and it felt even worse when he smiled, thanked me and scooped me up in his arms. I thought I'd never be rid of the guilt I felt but I was too scared of losing him and hurting him, to tell him the truth.

In a matter of weeks things had started to regain their normality but it was always in the back of my mind - I had cheated on, lied to and betrayed my husband, and he had no idea, but for all the remorse and anguish I felt, I did not tell him.

It was two months after that night that I realised I was going to have to admit to my crime, and even then it was not my guilt that triggered my confession, at least, that was not the main reason. I had tried to deny it all this time but now I was almost certain - I was pregnant.

I should have been excited and happy and elated, and yet I was none of these things. I was upset, I was panicking and I was scared. I had to tell Lex there was no way around it and he would be happy, I knew that for sure. We had been trying for a baby for so long, and now I was pregnant, but the fact remained that there was a chance the child was not a Luthor, but a Kent instead. 

It would have been a strange coincidence of the child were not Clark's, since Lex and I had been trying for almost a year with no success, and suddenly I was two months pregnant when I had had one night with Clark, two moths ago.

Once I had told Lex I was having a child, there was no way I could keep up my pretence, I would have to tell him about what had happened between me and Clark. I could not allow him to bring up a son with the possibility that it was not his child at all. Then there was the issue of Clark, if it was his child surely he had a right to know, but I doubted Lana had been informed of our night of passion and then there would be an end to two marriages.

My mind was a whirl with these thoughts and worries, but one fact remained. I had to tell Lex that I was pregnant and I had to tell him that the baby might not be his own.

I tapped on the doors of his study and then swung them open.

Behind the desk, Lex was on the phone, as he usually was, so I walked over and sat down in a chair across from him. He smiled as I sat down and signalled that he would not be talking long. I managed to smile back, god knows how, and then I just sat there, waiting, worrying, concentrating hard on not crying, throwing up or passing out. I hadn't felt this bad since that day two months ago and I probably looked as bad as I felt, although at least now I could excuse some of my illness as morning sickness if he noticed it.

He said goodbye and hung up the phone, and turned his attention to me.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked with his genuine smile on his face, the one he only used when I was around.

"Yes" I said in a small voice, "well, um, there's really only one way to put this....I'm pregnant" I babbled and in the few seconds that followed, Lex was up and around the desk and he had me in his arms.

"I can't believe it!" he said, more than once and I smiled my biggest fake smile. He saw right through it as he let go of me and saw my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, sitting me back down in the chair and kneeling in front of me, still holding onto my hands.

"Not really" I mumbled, the tears, that I had promised myself I would not shed, welled up in my eyes, "Lex, there's something else I need to tell you too"

"You know you can tell me anything, Chloe" he reassured me and I swallowed hard before I began my explanation.

"The day we argued, and you walked out and Clark was here..." I began and he nodded to indicate he knew the day I was referring to.

"Well, that night I..." the tears fell at last and I didn't know how to go on.

"Chloe, please tell me what's wrong. I hate to see you like this. I told you, you can tell me anything. We're in love, we're married and we're going to have a baby, what could possibly have got you this upset"

I sobbed and my whole body shook, and I finally let out the secret I'd held in for too long.

"I...slept...with...Clark" it came out as four great sobs full of pain and tears. For a moment, he didn't speak ad he didn't move. He kept hold of my hands and even though I was looking down at my hands and his and tears were blinding me, I knew he was looking at me, staring, never taking his eyes from the top of my head.

I just wished he would say something, anything, but he remained perfectly still and perfectly silent.

A/N : What will Lex say and do? Read chapter 8 to find out...


	8. Betrayal

A/N : What will Lex's response be to hearing Chloe's secret? Keep reading and you'll find out...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"You mean, I was right? You and _him_?" Lex spoke surprisingly calmly and without moving at all.

"Lex, I'm so sorry..." it was inadequate but it was all I could say. He cut me off mid-sentence.

"You lied to me" I could hear the anger rising in his voice, along with the disbelief and the pain, "After everything we said, everything that's happened, I thought you and Clark were the two people in the world who I could really trust" he stood up and walked away from me, shaking his head, "How?" he asked, turning suddenly to look back at me, "How could you do this to me?"

I was sure I saw tears forming in his eyes and I knew I had hurt him so badly. He was angry, very angry and I had expected that, but the pain I saw in his eyes was like nothing I could have imagined.

"I didn't plan it" I told him, through my own tears, "I was upset and he was upset..." I rambled my excuse, "...it just happened"

He laughed humourlessly as the tears I thought I'd seen threatened to fall.

"Next you'll be telling me that it meant nothing to you"

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean..." I honestly didn't know what I meant, so I said the only fact I knew for sure, "Lex, it's you I'm in love with"

He turned away again, as if it pained him to look at me or to hear me. He kept his back to me as he continued to speak.

"I just don't understand, I mean, I knew you two were close, and we had some problems in the beginning..." he got louder as he got more angry about it, "I mean, for God sake you were his girlfriend first, if you couldn't make a commitment to him, why would keep a commitment to me?!"

That hurt a lot. I'd been just a kid when all that happened. When I'd been stuck between my crush on Clark and my developing feelings for Lex. He knew that saying that would hurt me, I guess that was what he wanted to do and I took it, I didn't answer back, because I felt that I deserved it.

"Y'know, when you finally chose me" he turned to look at me again, and I saw a tear slide down his cheek, "when we made the commitment and got married, I thought you were finally cover Clark Kent"

"I am over him" I blurted out, before another sob stopped me saying anymore. I glanced at Lex, just as he wiped away the tear I had seen fall, "I was going to tell you..." I tried to explain but he interrupted me again.

"But you didn't. You didn't tell me" his expression changed again, from the anger and sheer pain I had just witnessed to a kind of realisation and a different kind of anger. "If this hadn't have happened, you never would have told me" he said flatly, "You would have kept this from me and never told me. Go on deny it!" his volume rose on the last four words and I screamed my reply.

"I can't! I can't tell you what I might have done, or what could have happened" he didn't speak, he didn't move, he just watched me and I took my chance. I knew he might actually be listening to me now, not just hearing me but really listening.

"Lex," I said in a more reasonable tone, "all I can tell you is what I want to happen now. I love you, and I know what I did was wrong, and believe me, there is not a day goes by when I don't feel guilty about it, but I can't change the past anymore than I can predict the future" the anger began to dispel from his features, along with all the pain in his eyes. For just a moment I thought I had a chance of putting things right, but I was wrong, "I just hope that you can forgive me and except that this baby is yours and..."

"You don't know if the baby is mine?" he snapped, and immediately the fury and the anguish returned to his face.

"Well, it was two months ago and I think that's how far I am" I said quietly, "but there's every chance it's yours..." he didn't let me say anymore. He spoke loudly and strongly.

"Could you be carrying Clark Kent's child?" he wanted to know, but I was silent. I just couldn't tell him the truth.

"Answer me!" he yelled, but still the words would not come to me. I nodded, sadly, actually afraid of what he might say or worse what he might do. 

I glanced up and he was coming towards me, angrily. I put my arms over my head and cried, "no!"

When nothing happened, I dared to look up. He was standing over me, with tears visibly pouring down his face now.

"You really believe I would ever consider hitting you?" I didn't know what to say to him. I had thought for a second, maybe, but surely I should have known better. I wasn't given the chance to think about what had happened, before he was gone from the room.

I ran to the door he had recently passed through and called his name down the passage way. I got no reply so I ran after him. He didn't say a word, he didn't turn to look at me, he just kept walking until finally we were outside the front doors. He climbed into his Mercedes and the tyres squealed as he sped away.

I sobbed and cried as I reached into my pocket and pulled out some car keys of my own. I was determined not to let him go so easily. I climbed into my Ferrari, wiped the salty water from my face and raced after him. I refused to lose the one great love of my life, without a fight.

A/N : Here's the deal - if I get more reviews then I will post the next chapter soon. This is not meant to be a threat or anything but I see no point in continuing to post if people aren't reading what I'm writing. So please, if you've read this and you liked it, just press the little button at the bottom of the page and tell me! Thanx in advance.


	9. Please, Don't Leave Me

A/N : Wow! So many reviews! I'm glad people are still reading and enjoying this story because I am enjoying writing it. Thanx to; Queen of Tact, purfectchild, L.A., robyn, crashnburn-021, kj, desiree, Jellybeany, star, Michelle, Cookie, BlueCat (and the author of the nice anonymous review), for reviewing the last two chapters. I'd also like to say something to the person who said this story sucked, I'm happy to say that you seem to be in a minority in your opinion. If you don't like the story then don't read it, and please, if you ever write a review like that again, at least have the guts to put a name on it.

Here is the next chapter for those who do want to read ( I think this one should answer Cookie's question)

(Disclaimer - see chapter 1)

The road was uneven, as most of the roads were around a small Kansas town, like Smallville. My tears hindered my vision and the emotions running through me made my whole body shake. I was in no condition to drive, but I knew I must. There were so many reasons why. Lex might go and find Clark and God only knows what he might do. The last thing she wanted was her friend dead and her husband up for murder. Even if Lex wasn't going to kill Clark, there was still this awful thought in the back of my mind about death. I knew it was a possibility, that Lex may want to put a stop to his pain permanently. Even if he didn't plan to do it, his erratic driving could easily have caused an end to his life.

I caught sight of him again, half way out of town. The Mercedes shone as it sped down the road like a silver bullet from an angry gun. My own car should have had no trouble keeping pace but I wasn't in control of myself, never mind the Ferrari. I blinked back more tears, pushed my foot down on the accelerator and forced my shaking hands to turn the wheel as we rounded the next bend, one behind the other.

I had no idea what I was going to say to him, even if I caught up with him. I had already apologised and told him I loved him. There was precious little more I could say or do that could make things better now.

Unfortunately, I was never to find out what I might have said or done. The fates were against me on that one. I don't know if it was meant as some sort of punishment for the pain I had caused, but that's the only explanation I have for it. 

One minute I was driving speedily down an empty road, save for Lex's car and mine, the next thing I know my entire world is, literally, turned upside down.

As if in slow motion, I heard the tyres squeal and then the scenery, that had been racing past, began to rotate. The blue sky became the ground and the fields were above my head, before everything suddenly righted itself again. The process repeated once, twice, I don't know how many times, followed by flashes of red and orange and, finally, black.

I knew Chloe had followed me in one of her own cars, but I refused to stop. My mind was still spinning from what she had told me. To be betrayed by your partner in life and your best friend - I promise you it has to be one of the most painful things you can experience. Another is finding out she could be pregnant from that one night they shared together and a third is realising she is physically afraid of you. I didn't realise how close I was to feeling a fourth pain, worse than all these three put together.

I kept track of where Chloe's car was behind me, constantly checking my rear-view mirror. I deliberately swerved a lot and took every available turn, so that I might lose her in the chase, but truthfully, part of me wanted to get caught. The last thing I wanted to do was walk out on Chloe - I loved her. As much as she had hurt me, I didn't want to leave her, but I honestly didn't know what I was doing, I wasn't in control at all.

On my next glance back I lost sight of the red vehicle and it was then I heard the unearthly scream of the tyres against the road. Still, I didn't stop. I had no idea what was going on until I dared to look back one more time, just I time to see Chloe's car fly, end over end, accompanied by a soundtrack of eerie thumps and crashes.

I swung my own car around and slammed the brakes hard. I was out of the Mercedes and screaming her name in a matter of seconds.

Even after all that had happened, yes, I was hurt, but I didn't want this. It was too much. My stomach turned over, in time with my heart as I realised the worst might have happened. Chloe could be dead.

I didn't even try to stop the tears I felt come to my eyes from falling. I ran towards her car as it found its resting place, upside down, in a field next to the road. I never made it as far as the door, not even as far as the field. As I stood by the edge of the road, a few feet away from the wreckage, something must have ignited the fuel tank. A arm of angry, orange flame, lashed out at the sky, making a searing heat and an indescribable sound. Shards of metal and glass shot out of the fire ball and I jumped down onto the ground, before I was forced there by flying debris. After a few seconds, I rose as far as my knees and watched the carcass of the Ferrari burn.

"Chloe!" I screamed her name across the wreckage, my eyes scanning everywhere for some movement, some form of life, anything that would show she was still alive. I found nothing. I wept like a child, for I felt as helpless and as vulnerable as one right then. Without my beloved Chloe, my life was pointless, my existence futile, my very being unnecessary.

A/N : Please keep reviewing and I will post more soon.


	10. Helpless and Alone

A/N : Hey everybody! Thanx to all you wonderful people who reviewed - purfectchild, AHobbitLassRosie, Queen of Tact, kj, raniatlw, Corinne, Kai, scifichick774, ella, lil, robyn, Spot, Glitter Bug, Michelle, Di, Maria - I really appreciate all your positive comments.

Now its time for the next chapter, and time to answer the question - did I really kill off Chloe?

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

When we are children, we are taught things that could save our lives. 'Don't put strange objects in your mouth' and 'don't put your fingers in electric sockets' and even as we get older the lessons continue. We tire of hearing them but we know there is a reason for them. I remember as a teen, when my father started teaching me to drive, there was one rule that I was known for breaking, almost every time we went out.

'Chloe,' he would say, 'what have I told you about your seatbelt?' It was a rhetorical question, and he would reach over and strap me in, saying 'One day, this thing could save your life'.

My father was a wise man, and I still believe that, but in that case, he couldn't have been more wrong, because it seems that in that instant, my absent-mindedness when it came to safety had in fact saved my life.

As the car began to roll for the first time, I knew if I stayed inside I was going to die. I yanked at the handle of the door and it flew open. With no restraint holding me down, I easily tumbled from the vehicle. I continued to roll down from the road and into the nearby field. I saw flashes of the red carcass that had once been my priceless Ferrari, continue to spin away in the opposite direction.

When I finally came to a halt, I lifted my head just enough to see the almost unrecognisable wreckage ignite and explode into a ball of pure orange flame.

I hadn't the energy to cry or to scream. My body was aching all over, my head thumped and inside it my mind was still spinning. That was when the whole world, everything, went black. 

I guess it was shock, or maybe just that I was completely overwhelmed by it all, I don't know for sure, but I didn't think to call 911, it didn't occur to me to call anyone. I just cried - it was all I could do for, I'm not sure how long. Minutes, hours, days may have past and I don't think I would've noticed.

Eventually my body went into some kind of auto pilot. I lifted myself up off the round and I remember thinking I should go home, but I never went back to my car. I just started walking, aimlessly, in the general direction of the castle. I carried on down the centre of the road, staring out across the fields if the town that stretched for miles.

When I first saw it, I thought it was a mirage, or maybe, an angel, but as I wiped the old tears away from my eyes and blinked to stop the new ones, I realised I couldn't be dreaming.

"Chloe?" I said, more to myself than to her. I walked off of the road and into the field. It seemed to take forever to reach the side of the figure I could see lying on the ground and yet she was barely a few feet from me.

"Chloe?" I said more loudly, and more deliberately to her, instead of myself, now. As I arrived next to her, I fell to my knees again. It was the blood that I noticed first. It streaked her blonde hair and was seeping from a cut across her head as well as somewhere beneath the white cotton of her blouse. 

She looked so fragile, lying there. Not the strong willed, head strong woman I knew and loved, but a weak and broken angel that had fallen to harshly from the heavens to the earth.

I put a hand on her neck, careful not to move her too much. She had a pulse and, although each breath was shallow, she was still taking in oxygen. I fumbled in my pockets for the cell phone I always carried. Suddenly it was as if my good sense returned to me and told me to call for the ambulance to save my precious love.

"Ambulance, please, it's Chloe, I think she's dying" I said as soon as I got an answer. The woman on the other end of the line started asking questions, none of which I listened to or tried to answer.

"We're a few miles from the Luthor Mansion, in a field, she needs help, please, I can't lose her" I rambled, and then, with the important words said, I dropped the phone to the ground.

I pushed some blood stained hair off of Chloe's face as tears fell from my own eyes again.

"You can't leave me" I told her, "I need you, baby or not. I've lost too much already and I need you, I need you here with me" I sobbed as I sat beside her, stroking her head gently, until the ambulance arrived.

I honestly don't remember exactly what happened next but I know that the paramedics asked a lot of questions that I didn't answer and then eventually we arrived at the hospital.

All I could think about was wanting to do something, anything, I could to save Chloe and knowing I could do nothing. I was useless to her, just as I had been useless to my mother so many years ago and then Lillian more recently. 

With all my money and power, I could not help her now, so I did the only thing I could think of that stood a chance of making a difference. I prayed to whoever would listen, to keep my darling Chloe safe, when I could not.

A/N : Well, as usual, if you keep reviewing and wanting more, then I will keep updating as fast as I can.


	11. People Change

A/N : Firstly I want to say thanx for the reviews from kj, lil, and Maria. Secondly, I'm sorry if you don't think I update fast enough or if you think my chapters are too short, but I am writing several fics at the moment which tends to slow down my updates and also there's this little thing called 'real life' that keeps getting in the way too. I am writing and updating as quickly as I can. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

The doctors had tried to talk to me, so had the nurses, I think one guy who tried to get an answer out of me might have been a psychiatrist. I didn't want to talk to anyone, except Chloe and they wouldn't let me see her, something about surgery. I didn't fight, I couldn't, and I know that if anyone ever heard me say there was a time when I felt useless and completely without power they would laugh. I'm a Luthor, we are known for our power over others, our domination and our strength, but I'd changed since I'd fallen in love with Chloe and even more so since I'd married her. It was on that day that I realised just how much I had changed...

"Lex" I heard my name and I moved only eyes to see who it's owner was. I was more than a little surprised to see Clark standing over me.

"Lex, the doctors called me. How's Chloe?"

"Why did the doctors call you?" I asked flatly, staring off into space the same way I had been for hours.

"They said they were worried about you and when you wouldn't talk to them they checked your cellphone and our number was top of the speed dial so they called me and Lana. We drove straight up and she's at my parents house with the kids"

"Chloe could be dead" I said suddenly. I didn't cry about it, I think I was almost numb to it after all those hours sitting there, thinking about it. 

"Don't talk like that Lex" Clark laid a hand on my shoulder and I flinched, the memory of what he and Chloe had done to me suddenly ringing back into my mind, "She's going to be okay"

"Well, you would know" I looked him in the eye now, "You know her better than I do"

Clark looked confused and I guess that was understandable. He had no idea that I had found out the truth, that I knew all about his dirty little secret. He didn't get a chance to say anything, as a doctor came over and spoke to me.

"Mr Luthor, would you like to come with me?"

I rose from my seat and followed the doctor not taking my eyes off of my ex-best-friend until I absolutely had to. The doctor took me to an office and sat me down.

"Is she going to live, doctor? I need to know the truth" I said as soon as he'd closed the door.

"Mr Luthor, your wife has suffered severe internal and external injuries, particularly to the head and chest"

"Is she going to live? Just tell me" I asked, raising my voice slightly, angry that the no-one in that hospital would give me a straight answer to a straight question.

"We can't be absolutely certain, but the signs are good at present"

I sighed the biggest sigh of my life. The signs were good - that was something at least.

"And the baby?" I needed to know what was happening with the child my wife was carrying. There was a chance it was mine and there was a chance it was Clark's but either way it was a part of Chloe which meant that I wanted it to live.

"Baby?" The doctor looked at me strangely, "There was a baby involved in the accident?"

"No, well, yes" I babbled, "Chloe was, or is, pregnant" I explained.

There was a moment of silence as the doctor tried to take in what I was saying.

"Mr Luthor, your wife isn't pregnant" he told me.

"She lost it?" I choked back a few more tears. I thought I'd cried all I could but this turn of events seemed to trigger the opening of a new flood gate.

"No, she never was pregnant. I'm not sure why she thought she was but I promise you Mr Luthor your wife has not lost a child because there never was one"

I looked from the doctor to a spot on the wall which seemed to hold my attention for a few minutes. I just sat and stared as the words sank in. Chloe wasn't pregnant, she never had been. That piece of information was an extraordinary thing, being both devastating and joyous at the same time. She was not having Clark's child which would make life easier, but she was not having mine either like I hoped she might be.

I had the opportunity then to pass on some of the pain I felt. I could so easily have told Clark that I knew the truth. I could also have told him that Chloe was having his child. I could even tell him that his unborn child was dead. I could threaten to tell Lana the truth and end is marriage. The old Lex Luthor would have chosen to do all of the above, but I wasn't that man anymore. 

Clark would suffer, he would suffer badly but maybe not as badly as the old version of myself would have made him suffer. I would tell him that I knew the truth, I knew that would be punishment enough for him, but he would receive more. I blamed him the most for what had happened to Chloe. I couldn't blame her, no matter how much I wanted too. I hated the fact she had betrayed me, lied to me, cheated on me, but with all that had happened I felt she had suffered enough. If she survived this, I would forgive her, although there is a difference between 'forgive' and 'forget'. Oh no, I would never forget what she had done, what they had done and although I knew it would cause some pain to an innocent party, I was determined no more lies would be told. Clark would have to tell Lana the truth. It was a necessary evil that Lana would suffer, but she had got stronger this past few years and I knew she would be okay in the end, but he would feel pain, Clark would feel real pain and so my revenge would be exacted. I had loved him like a brother and this is how I am repaid? I am no saint, I never was and it is unrealistic to expect such behaviour from someone who's upbringing was as painful as mine, but I could never do to Clark what he had done to me.

He would be forgiven too, if he did as he was told. As soon as the truth was revealed to everyone concerned, then there was a chance of us all moving on. But like I said, as much as I had learnt to forgive, I had also learnt it was impossible to forget. The painful memories of all of this, would stay with me, forever, no matter what happened.

A/N : Please review and I will update again as soon as I can.


	12. To Forgive And To Forget

A/N : I hope people are still reading this. If you are, please review so I know that there is a point to me updating. Thanx to those who did review; kj, Queen Of Tact, and raniatlw, it means a lot.

Now on with the show...

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Is she going to be okay, Lex?" Clark asked me as soon as I came back from the doctors office.

"They don't know, but she stands a chance. Chloe's a fighter and I have faith she'll pull through" I told him, "She has too, I need her"

There was a pause and then we both sat down.

"Clark, I want to tell you what happened today" I started and he turned to look at me. I possess the knack of being able to stay calm and emotionless most of the time, regardless of the feelings that are building up inside of me. It was a skill I learnt after my mother died.

"There was a reason why Chloe crashed the car. She was chasing me"

"Chasing you? Why?" he looked curious which is what I'd expected.

"We had an argument" I said, looking him right in the eye, "about you"

"Me? I don't understand..." he shook his head and I stood up unable to sit close to him or even look at him as I explained.

"She told me the truth, Clark, about.....that night" I phrased it in the least graphic way possible as a pain flashed through me and tears stung my eyes again.

"Lex, I'm so sorry, I really am..." Clark began his defence and stood up next to me. I cut him off mid-apology.

"You want to know why she told me?" I said quickly, which silenced him immediately.

"Why?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Because she didn't know whether she was carrying your kid or mine" I managed to hold back the tears I could feel behind my eyes as I told him the truth. He practically fell back into his seat and put his head in his hands. I sat down beside him again and waited for him to say something. Eventually he lifted his head and checked my meaning.

"She's pregnant?" he looked worried as he asked, and I paused before I put him out of his misery.

"No, the doctor says she isn't but she thought she was. I don't know what she's going to react like when her tell her she's not" I stared off down the corridor, towards the room where I know my Chloe laid, helpless and painfully close to the edge of death.

"Oh God...Lex, I, I just don't know what to say apart from I'm sorry and I mean that I really do. It was a mistake and it should never have happened and I should have told you before but,..." Clark began to ramble again, but I understood.

"...but you were scared, same as she was" he nodded in agreement. "Y'know I honestly think she thought I was going to hit her when I found out. I could never hurt her, never. I realised then that even though you and her had done something so bad, I'd done something so much worse. I'd treated my Chloe so badly that she had to turn to someone else for comfort. When that car went over and I thought she was dead", my voice cracked, just saying her name and that word in the same sentence and I had to swallow hard, "I didn't know what I was going to do, the pain was so bad. I thought I'd lost the one thing that I had to live for" The tears finally fell from my eyes and I dragged the back of my hand over my face.

"I wish there was something I could do to put this right..." Clark said, quietly, trailing off. 

"There is one thing" I said seriously, as I wiped away the salty dampness from my face. "Don't put yourself and Lana through all this. Tell her the truth, Clark, tell her about you and Chloe"

There was silence and I watched as he got up from his seat again and wandered down the corridor a little way before turning and coming back.

"Lex, it could ruin my marriage" he told me, desperately.

"Yes, it could" I admitted, "but it could also save it. If Lana finds out another way you'll cause her more pain than you could ever imagine, believe me, I know"

"Mr Luthor, your wife is awake and she's asking for you" a nurses voice broke the silence that had fallen between us. The nurse barely finished her sentence before I was up out of my seat and down the corridor behind her. I took a quick look back at Clark and gave him a questioning look. He nodded and I knew that meant he would do what I asked. 

Clark always did what he was asked to do, he couldn't help it, it was like a compulsion he had to please everybody. To have hurt someone the way he hurt me and the way I knew he was about to hurt Lana was a new experience for him. One I'm sure he would avoid if he could turn back the clock, but I learnt a long time ago that that isn't possible. Clark must face the mistakes he made just like the rest of us, but in all honesty I didn't care what he did now. 

Chloe was alive and beyond that I didn't want to think about anything else, but I knew I had to. Now I had to tell my love that she was not going to have a baby. She was not having Clark's and she was not having mine, and I wasn't exactly sure what her reaction to the news would be, but I was about to find out.

A/N : If you've read this, please review and tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I can.


	13. Of Love And Of Loss

A/N : First I want to apologise for not updating sooner. I have been having trouble with this fic. I know what I want to write but it's really not going on the page properly. I hope you like this chapter because personally I'm not sure if its good enough. Anyway, thanx to; Queen of Tact, lil, Merrie, nikiname and Cookie1624 for the reviews, on chapter 12, and here is chapter 13.....

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Through here, Mr Luthor" A nurse opened a door and I walked into a darkened room. In a bed by the wall, laid the figure of a woman. From where I stood, I would not have guessed it was my wife, Chloe, who rested there. She looked so small and fragile, and I was not used to seeing her that way. Chloe was always so strong, my rock in many ways, but then I knew I must be there for her, because she was going to need me badly.

I moved across the room, toward the bed and a chair that had been placed there specifically for my use. The nurse disappeared from view as the door of the room closed and I finally reached the bedside of my beloved Chloe.

I opened my eyes to see him there, looking down upon me with no expression at all on his handsome face. In his eyes, I hoped I would see the forgiveness I so desperately craved. Even after all that happened, the one thought at the front of my mind was that I had to be forgiven by Lex if I was ever to be happy again. Usually it was Lex's eyes that gave him away, whatever expression the rest of his face had, his eyes betrayed him and in them I knew I could always find his true emotions, but not today. 

"Lex" I whispered, for a whisper was all I could manage and I managed to force a small smile on my face.

I brushed a few strands of hair from her face as my eyes scanned over her. Most of her blonde locks were held away from her face by the bandage around her head. Around her eyes were bruises and a large scratch made a dark red line down her pale cheek.

"My Chloe" I said quietly, "What have I done to you?"

"It wasn't your fault" she spoke in a shaky voice, as I ignored the char and sat down on the bed beside her.

"If you hadn't been chasing me this would never have happened" I told her.

"If I hadn't have confessed my biggest crime to you, you wouldn't have been trying to get away" she countered and I had to smile despite the fact she had reminded me of the most painful of details. She was up to bantering, despite her injuries and the seriousness of the situation.

"It doesn't matter now" I assured her, "None of that matters now" I said it, but I wasn't convinced that I meant it. Could I really forgive her for what she had done? I didn't know, but what I was sure of was my love for this woman. I was so in love with Chloe, I was determined to do all I could to save our marriage. 

"It does matter, Lex" she said, tears forming in her sparkling eyes, "I did a terrible thing"

"Chloe," I whispered, forcing back my own tears, determined to be strong for her, "We all do things we regret and while they cannot be forgotten, they can be forgiven. You have taught me to be a better man now, but I made so many mistakes in the past. To err is human,-"

"- to forgive is divine" she completed and I smiled.

"I may not be divine, but I'm a better human being than I would have been without you. I can forgive you Chloe, I think I can even forgive Clark, in time, but I also need you to forgive me"

She looked confused.

"What do I need to forgive you for?" she wanted to know.

"For two things, one is the way I reacted" I began, "I should know by now that running away doesn't solve problems, and all my running did was pt you in danger"

She nodded slightly.

"Of course I forgive you. What was the second thing?" she asked, nervously.

I took a deep breath, unsure how I was going to tell her this truth she was oblivious too and also of how she would take the news.

"Chloe, your not pregnant, you never were" I said quickly, making sure she understood she had not lost the baby but that there never was one.

She looked away from me as the tears in her eyes fell.

I wasn't pregnant. There was no child.

The words sunk in, causing more than one strong emotion within me. Relief that I wasn't having Clark's baby and yet such painful sadness that I was not going to make Lex a father. 

I cried. Huge salty tears tumbled down my cheeks and my body shook in silent sobs making the pain I already felt so much worse. I was crying for the joy of pleasant relief, but also for the loss of our child, mine and Lex's child, that never existed.

A/N : Like I said, I hope this chapter is okay, but I'm really not sure about it. I will try to sort out the fanfic part of my brain and get some more of this done soon so I can update faster. In the meantime, please review because I really do appreciate it.


	14. The Truth Be Told

A/N : Thanx to those people who reviewed the thirteenth chapter. Here are the last two parts to this story. I hope everyone who reads it, enjoys it, and I hope you will review and let me know what you thought to it all.

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

"Chloe, please say something" I begged her, but she wouldn't even look at me.

"Please, Lex, just go" she all but sobbed and it broke my heart to se her that way.

"But Chloe, I..." 

"I need to be alone right now, I'm sorry"

I understood, although I didn't like having to leave her side again. I did as she asked because I knew it was best for everybody if I did. I walked out of the room and back down the corridor to where I had left Clark standing.

"How is she?" he asked, immediately.

"Medically? She should make a full recovery" I told him, "Emotionally? Clark, I really don't know what's going to happen" I said, honestly.

"I guess I should go back to the farm" he said, looking at his feet and then the wall, as if he were scared that making eye contact with me might kill him "Lana will be wondering what's happening and besides I have to tell her..."

"Tell me what?" a female voice asked.

"Lana" Clark said with a surprised expression, which quickly turned to one of relief when she didn't press on with her curiosity and instead turned her attention to me.

"I had to come" she said, "I left the kids at the farm with your parents," she explained to Clark, before turning back to me "I just had to know if Chloe was okay"

"She's going to be fine Lana" I told her "Thanks for coming"

"You're welcome Lex, how're you doing?" she asked next with a distinctly concerned look that only Lana could achieve.

"I'll survive" I answered, simply.

"Can we see Chloe?" she wanted to know but given the situation I knew that would be a bad idea and the panic on Clark's face made an interesting picture.

"I know you'd both like to, but the doctors say she needs more rest right now. Maybe tomorrow" I made a quick excuse and, luckily, Lana excepted it without making a fuss.

"Okay, then we should go" Clark said quickly. I guess he though he should do as I'd asked him before I did it for him.

"Oh, okay. Bye Lex" Lana smiled, her sugary smile but I could not manage much of a smile back, as I said goodbye to both of them, not knowing when I would see either of them again, if ever.

It was a lot to take in, and part of me just didn't want to believe it but after an hour or so of tears and deep thought, I'd come to the conclusion that it was all for the best. It was obviously an advantage that I was not having Clark's child and I was beginning to see that it was also good news that Lex and I were not going to have a baby either. It was all I'd wanted for so long - a child that would be his and mine but given the state of our marriage at that moment I realised it was probably going to be easier to move on if there was no baby in the picture, not yet.

I'm not sure how many hours had past when Lex came back into the room.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked as he came back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be okay" I assured him, "and I'm sorry about making you leave earlier and I'm sorry about the baby too"

"You've got nothing to be sorry about" he whispered, "you were mistaken, it doesn't matter now and as for asking me to leave, I understand you needed some time to think"

"So what happens now?" I dared to ask. I needed to know if I still had a marriage to save or whether it was unfixably broken.

"Well, the doctors say you should be out of here in a couple of days and then I can take you home and look after you" he smiled and I was glad to hear his words but I didn't understand how life could be so simple after what had happened.

"Lex, what are we going to do about,..." I wanted to say Clark, but wasn't sure if I should, "about what happened before..." I said instead.

"I told you that didn't matter anymore. Now everyone knows the truth and I think it's time we moved on..."

"Everyone?" I interrupted, "What do you mean everyone knows?"

He looked away, and then back at me, as if he was nervous about saying what he had to say.

"When you ended up in here, I was in shock, I wasn't really up to talking to the doctors, so they called the first number on the speed dial of my cellphone..."

"Clark?"

"Yes, it was Clark. I told him I knew the truth and that, although it wouldn't be easy for any of us, that we should put the past behind us, but on one condition..."

"What was that?"

"He has to tell Lana what happened. I'm sorry Chloe, I'm not doing this to hurt you or him, really, I just think the only way this is ever going to work out is if there are no more lies about it"

"I understand, I just hope Lana does"

A/N : On to the last chapter...


	15. What The Future Holds

A/N : This is the last chapter - hope you like it!

(Disclaimer : see chapter 1)

It was three days after Chloe had woken up, that she was finally allowed to come home and even then she was instructed to stay in bed. We managed to steer clear of the subject of Clark and Lana the whole time. I didn't want to think about what the poor girl was going through, and don't think Chloe dared to mention either of their names in case she upset me. Finally, the curiosity and worry must have got the better of her because as I went into the bedroom I found her on the phone to what I later found out was Mrs Kent, Clark's mother.

She hung up the phone and I could see tears in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, moving to sit beside her and putting my arm around her shoulders.

"That was Mrs Kent, Martha, on the phone. I'm sorry Lex, I just had to know what was going on..." she sobbed.

"It's okay" I comforted her, "What did she say?"

"Lana's gone. She said after Clark told her about what happened she just packed her bags, grabbed the kids and left. They have no idea where she's gone"

I never thought that would happen, that Lana would leave Clark. However angry or upset I felt, I could never have left Chloe. I realised just how strong we had become as a couple, these last few years.

"It's all my fault" she continued to cry in my arms and I held her tightly.

"No, it's not all your fault. Clark should have known better too. Nobody's perfect, Chloe, nobody can be, but us two together is as close to perfect as anything can be. I would never leave you, you know that don't you?"

I felt her nod her head and I sighed to myself. I had made Clark tell Lana the truth and now it seemed their marriage was over. I was sorry, I really was, but I'll admit there was a part of me, the part of me that I suspect genetically came straight from my father, that was glad Clark was suffering. I'm not proud of that part of me, but I'm willing to admit it was there. I'm only human after all.

On some level, I think I knew that their break-up wouldn't last, anymore than mine and Chloe's could have. Clark and Lana were meant for each other just as Chloe and I were, and that is how I knew that the day would come when all four of us could be happy again.

****** 

I had made a lot of wishes in my life. As a child, I'd spent hours wishing my Mom would come home, later in life I'd dream about being a reporter and, strangely enough, about marrying Clark. That day, the day I called Martha Kent, I made two more wishes. I wished for the happiness of my friends, Clark and Lana and their children, and I wished for happiness to return to my own family. Maybe my other wishes hadn't come true - my Mom never came home, I never worked for the Daily Planet and I never married Clark, - but those two wishes that I made that day, I was lucky enough that they did come true.

It took a while, in fact it was almost a year before we were all in the same room again, but we were all happy and that night, as we all sat at the table in the main dining room at the Luthor Mansion, I hoped to make my husband even happier.

"Okay, I have a little speech to make now" I said, standing up and interrupting the general conversation of the group.

"I know we've all had our ups and downs, and I don't want to dwell on that," I said quickly, "but, I do want to say, that I'm glad we came through it all and that we're all here today, because I have something very important that I want you all to hear"

They all waited in anticipation, their eyes fixed on me. 

"The truth is, I went to see the doctor the other day..." I noticed a particularly worried look on Lex's face as I said that so I hurriedly finished my sentence, "and he assured me that I'm going to have a baby" I smiled, hoping that everyone would be as happy as I am.

"Congratulations" Lana and Clark said together, but Lex did not say a word. I sat back down in my seat and leaned over to him.

"Lex, we're going to have a baby" I repeated, just wishing he would make some sort of response, "Aren't you happy?" I said, increasingly worried about the reaction I was going to get.

"Happy?" he repeated, "No, I'm not happy...I'm ecstatic!"

He flung his arms around me causing us both to almost fall off of our chairs, but I didn't care. Finally everything looked like it was going to work out right.

****** 

I couldn't believe it when she told me. Finally, I was going to be a father and Chloe was going to be a mother. We were going to have a child to call our own and I could not have been more happy. I knew we would make excellent parents, because we loved each other so much and we would love our child so much too. I was proved right. I knew from the first moment I held my daughter in my arms that life from then on, could not be anymore perfect. 

"I can't believe we made this" I whispered to Chloe as looked down at the new born child in her arms. 

"I know what you mean" she answered quietly, exhausted by efforts of bringing our baby into the world.

"Y'know she looks like you" I said, noticing the similarity between mother and child.

"Well, if she's going to have my looks, then her name has to come from you" she said, smiling. I looked at her, slightly confused, but she just giggled.

"*Alexis* Sullivan-Luthor" she said proudly, "Then she can be Lexi, like her father" she grinned.

"How about, Alexis *Chloe* Sullivan-Luthor?" I offered.

"Yes" she nodded and smiled, "That's perfect"

And she was right, it was perfect. She was perfect, everything was perfect, because despite all the trouble that had occurred in our lives, I knew nothing could stop us being happy now. We had each other, we had our friends, and finally, we had our baby. We were, and we are, therefore, the happiest family, that we could possibly be.

A/N : And that's it - The End! If you read this, please review because I'd love to know what you thought. I know the end was probably a little rushed but I had a choice of ending it quickly or dragging out for god knows how many more chapters and I really didn't want to make it go on for too long. Also it could have easily turned into a Clana story and I didn't want that to happen either. This is a Chlex story first and I didn't want it to lose it's focus. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you review for me. 


End file.
